warnerbrosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pierre Nodoyuna
Pierre Nodoyuna es un villano thumbque apareció en varias series de dibujos animados de Hanna Barbera Productions. Las apariciones más famosas de Pierre fueron en la serieLos Autos Locos , que también fue la primera, y en la secuela de ésta,El escuadrón Diabólico. Su nombre proviene de la frase "No doy una", debido a que siempre fracasa en sus planes. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pierre_Nodoyuna&action=edit&section=1 editarLos autos locos En Los Autos Locos, Pierre Nodoyuna era uno de los corredores que competían en cada episodio por la victoria en un largo rally campo traviesa lleno de peligros. Pierre esperaba ganar sólo mediante engaños y trampas, pero como su nombre indica todo le salía mal. Su coche de competición, el Súper Ferrari, contaba con todo tipo de enrevesadas trampas que usaba contra sus oponentes. Como ''Los autos locos está inspirada en la película [[La carrera del siglo]], así Pierre provenía del principal villano de ésta, el Profesor Fate, interpretado por Jack Lemmon. En esta serie Pierre llevaba un traje de corredor pasado de moda: un abrigo largo violeta, guantes largos rojos y un sombrero grande a rayas con gafas de conducir sujetas a él, y ostentaba un enorme mostacho . En su versión en español, se caracterizaba por hablar con un marcado acento francés. Pierre era ayudado en sus planes por su secuaz, un zarrapastroso perro llamado Patán, que tenía una característica risa asmática. A pesar de sus intentos, los «redomados malvados», como se los describe en la serie, no conseguían ganar ninguna carrera. Los planes de Pierre siempre eran frustrados por su propia incompetencia, por la de Patán, por las acciones de otro corredor, o por pura mala suerte, haciendo que Pierre cruzara la línea de meta último, si es que lo hacía. Una de las grandes ironías de la serie era que si Pierre no se hubiera molestado en hacer trampas, con frecuencia habría ganado limpiamente. Tras sus continuas derrotas, Pierre Nodoyuna solía exclamar «¡Rayos! ¡Maldición! Sacre Bleu! ¡No hay deguecho!». Su otra frase célebre era «¡Haz algo, Patán!». http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pierre_Nodoyuna&action=edit&section=2 editarEl escuadrón diabólico y secuelas posteriores Pierre Nodoyuna continuó su carrera de villano en la secuela de Los autos locos titulada El escuadrón diabólico (en inglés, Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines), llamada también informalmente Atrapen al palomo. En esta serie, Pierre y Patán, como ases de la aviacion, formaban junto con otros dos pilotos (Tontín y Tontón) el «Escuadrón Diabólico», que constantemente intentaba detener a un palomo mensajero que llevaba mensajes a un ejército enemigo. Como en Los autos locos, Pierre siguió fallando miserablemente en su misión. En años posteriores Pierre y Patán, incorrectamente traducidos como "El Barón Rojo" y "Pulgoso", fueron la némesis del Oso y sus amigos en la serie de losaños 1980 [[Yogui y la búsqueda del tesoro]]. Esta vez, Pierre fallaba repetidamente en encontrar el tesoro escondido antes que Yogui y su equipo en Yogui y la búsqueda del'' tesoro'' y se convertía en espía en Yogui y sus amigos. Pierre y Patán también aparecieron como adolescentes en la breve serie Yo, Yogi!. Las últimas apariciones regulares de Pierre y Patán fueron en los cortos Fender Bender 500 de la breve serie de principios de los años 1990 Wake, Rattle and Roll, en los que una vez más conducían el Súper Ferrari Especial, pero corrían contra incondicionales de Hanna-Barbera tales como el oso Yogui y Tiro Loco. En la serie de televisión Laff-A-Lympics ''había un personaje parecido en aspecto y habla a Pierre llamado «El thumb|400px Barón Temor» (''Dread Baron). El nombre del personaje es un juego de palabras en inglés con el famoso piloto aéreo de la Primera Guerra Mundial, el Barón Rojo (Red Baron). En esta serie, el Barón Temor aparecía llevando un uniforme de piloto aéreo alemán de la Primera Guerra Mundial. El Barón Temor también tenía un perro parecido a Patán, con pelo gris y gabardina naranja llamado Inspector Risitas sacado de una serie anterior en la que era un detective. Estos dos personajes aparecieron más tarde en la película para televisión Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose. Categoría:Personajes